


Hot Chocolate Girl

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Being a creature of habit can be a good thing.  Same time, same coffee shop, same order gives a certain tall, dark hunter to get up the courage to speak to you.





	Hot Chocolate Girl

Monday

Tapping your fingers lightly against each other as you fidgeted in the queue your eyes kept flitting to your watch. “Come on, come on, come on.” You mumble to yourself impatiently. Making it to the front the barista turned to you with a smile. “Hot chocolate to go please, extra milky with cream and dusted with chocolate thanks.” It was your usual order and you knew exactly how long it would take for it to appear in front of you. Paying and then taking your steaming cup of chocolatey goodness you hurried on your way to work.

Sam was stood in the queue looking at the tempting treats being offered on the small display. He could feel his willpower ebbing so looked pointedly in front of him. The girl before him was jiggling, almost vibrating with irritation as she muttered to herself and Sam smiled. He knew that feeling well. Watching her, he wondered where she had to be? What she would be ordering? Was she with someone? His eyes scanned the coffee shop, trying to figure out if she had a companion and who that might be. Her voice had something melodic about it as she ordered and he smiled softly to himself, and then she was gone. The barista was looking at him expectantly and he realised she had asked what he wanted to order. A flush dusted his cheeks briefly as he placed his order, still thinking about the Hot Chocolate girl.

Tuesday

“Hot chocolate to go please, extra milky with cream and dusted with chocolate thanks.” You smile sleepily. Your noisy neighbour had been playing house music until the early hours meaning you had managed to get barely three hours of sleep. Grasping the warm cup between your hands you stifle a yawn and turn to leave. You nod politely at the guy who holds the door open for you as he is about to enter the coffee shop and head on your way towards the homeless shelter where you work.

It was Tuesday. He hated Tuesdays. First, he had slept through his alarm and then he had been chased by a dog on his morning run. The hot water ran out in the shower just as he had lathered in his shampoo and now, now he was running late. Not that he had anywhere, in particular, to be it was just a feeling. Opening the door to the coffee shop he paused and his breath caught as Hot Chocolate girl made her way past him with a small nod and the hint of a smile. He was so surprised that he didn’t manage to say anything and as he sat with his coffee he kicked himself, running over all the different ways that exchange could have happened.

Wednesday

Hurrying into the coffee shop she shook you shake your umbrella and you look up, relieved to see the lack of a queue. Almost skipping your way over to the counter you smile brightly at the barista. “Hot chocolate to go please, extra milky with cream and dusted with chocolate thanks.” You consider adding a muffin to your order but as you look out of the window, watching the rain bouncing up off the sidewalk you decide against it. You will have your hands full with your umbrella and drink as it is. Paying and expressing your thanks, you head back out into the rain.

Sam had been looking out of the window at the rain and he saw Hot Chocolate girl walking towards the door. He thought about going opening the door for her but by the time he stood up she was inside, shaking of her umbrella, dripping on the floor. She appeared more relaxed today he thought, despite the weather. He saw her smile at the barista and his heart missed a beat. He couldn’t say what it was exactly about her that captivated him, maybe she was the reason he was still sitting here long after finishing his coffee. A smile graced his face when he heard her order. So, it was a regular thing then. Watching her tuck her drink in her arm while she opened her umbrella he wondered if he would see her again tomorrow.

Thursday

“Just, just slow down.” You were attempting to talk your best friend through a panic attack brought on by her doing something mortifying in front of her latest crush. “Well, maybe he didn’t notice that your skirt was caught in your underwear.” You offer although you are fairly certain from the incident your friend had described there was very little chance he hadn’t seen. You pulled open the door to the coffee shop and headed over to the counter still making supportive noises into your phone. “Hot chocolate to go please, extra milky with cream and dusted with chocolate thanks.” You mouth to the barista who smiled at you. “I know honey, and I’m not trying to make this not seem like a huge deal but, you know, it could always have been worse.” Holding the phone away from your ear you wince as her voice reaches a level that your fairly certain only dogs can hear. Paying for your drink you smile at the barista and continue on with your conversation.

Right. Today was the day. He was going to talk to her. It wasn’t like he hadn’t talked to pretty girls before. He was quite good at it really but for some reason, everything he considered saying to Hot Chocolate Girl sounded cheesy or desperate. Every time the door opened his eyes flew up, just waiting for her to arrive. When he saw her his face lit up with a smile which flattened slightly as he saw she was on her phone. Deciding to head over to the counter in case she finished her call, giving him chance to start up a conversation, he looked at the various cakes and cookies available. As she left, still on her phone, he sighed. “I’ll take one of those chocolate chip cookies thanks.”

Friday

Standing at the back of a very long queue you sighed. Maybe you would have to forego your morning beverage if you were going to make it to the shelter on time. There was a guy near the front of the line and the first thing that struck you was how tall he was. Like, seriously, he could be a giant. You had to admit to yourself that he was kinda hot. He ran his hand through his hair and you found yourself wondering what sort of conditioner he used because damn, you would love to touch that silky smooth hair. “A back coffee, strong and a hot chocolate to go please, extra milky with cream and dusted with chocolate thanks.” You frowned. That was odd. What were the chances that someone would have the same order as you? Well, you supposed it wasn’t that unusual really in the grand scheme of things. It wasn’t like your order was incredibly specific or anything. Checking your watch your heart sank a little as you realised you really didn’t have time to wait. As you looked up you saw tall, dark and handsome right in front of you offering you a takeaway cup. “I… I thought you might be in a hurry so I ordered for you. Hope that’s okay.” He looked nervous, obviously aware that knowing your order may put him in stalker territory. You were just so glad you didn’t have to wait in the queue that the thought didn’t even occur to you.

“Thank you so much.” You smile brightly up at him. Damn it he is even more gorgeous close up. “I… I feel really bad now because I’ve gotta run but, maybe next time I could get the drinks?”

“Here tomorrow? Same time?” He suggested and his face broke into a heart-stoppingly beautiful grin as you nod in agreement. “See you tomorrow Hot Chocolate Girl.”

“Yes, you will.”


End file.
